Valentina
'''Valentina' is a woman who is the leader of the Green Fist. She strongly disagrees with the ways of Providence and has the notion that harming EVOs are against the natural order. She was imprisoned by Providence at one point, but was released. History Valentina first met Rex at a local bar. After offering him some horchata anejo, Rex unintentionally spewed the drink on her, which prompted a bar fight. In the midst of the fight, Valentina ended up escaping. Later that night, Valentina and her men set a raid at a Providence facility. Once Rex, Bobo, and Oso found out, another battle occurred between the two groups. Once her identity was discovered, she freed all contained EVOs and escaped. Completely unaware of a hazardous EVO, Valentina was nearly attacked by it before Rex helped fight it off. However, Rex was struck by the EVO's venom, deteriorating his health. Valentina was eventually apprehended with her group and locked in a cage. When Valentina learned that the EVO was venomous, she offered to help capture it since the EVO also infected her men. After setting up numerous traps, they finally captured the EVO after a tiring battle, only to learn it was a Chupacabra. After freeing the monster Valentina was grateful to Rex. When Valentina questioned him about her freedom, Rex let her go, giving her a chance to avoid being arrested by Providence. She playfully noted that it didn't make up for spitting the horchata in her face and vanished into the jungle. 2.08, "Outpost" Personality Valentina is a determined and somewhat naive woman. Being part of the Green Fist, she is aggressive and has the belief that EVOs must not be captured and kept from their natural habitat, disregarding the fact that EVOs are the result of a scientific accident. She has showed a prejudice and shallow attitude towards Rex at first, insulting him by calling him "gringo" and showing a strong dislike for Providence. Despite her conflicting ways, Valentina has shown to have a caring side. In a sense, Valentina shows compassion towards anyone that is helpless. She has proven herself to be very responsible and puts herself at risk to free EVOs and eventually help Rex and her comrades. Even when capturing the Chupacabra that nearly killed her and her comrades, she stayed devoted to the belief that it shouldn't be harmed. Abilities .]] Valentina is human with dormant nanites and lacks any EVO abilities. She is agile and quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat. Valentina has three main weapons she uses for her own defense when traveling with the Green Fist; a whip, bolas, and wrapped flowers. Valentina primarily uses her whip to lash at her opponents in order to inflict damage or grab them. If timed right, she can lash her whip at her bouquet of flowers after throwing them, causing them to break apart and release a gas into her opponent's face. The origin of the plants have never been revealed and it is unknown what the gas does; it has only been significant enough to cause an opponent to cower. She uses bolas to bind certain body parts of her opponents. Relationships Comrades :"My men are dying too. Let me free!"—Valentina to Rex. Valentina cares about her allies of the Green Fist to a great extent, presumably like family. When out in public, the three would act like regular civilians and go to restaurants and spend social time with one another. Also, when her men were attacked by the Chupacabra and put in danger because of its venom, she insisted she would go along with Rex to find the cure and save them. Rex Salazar :"You're a traitor to your own kind."—Valentina to Rex. At first, Valentina greatly disliked Rex because of his association with Providence, calling him a "gringo" (a disparaging term for foreigners). She clearly stated that she thought what Providence was doing was wrong, and thought of Rex as a traitor to his own kind. Once finding out that the Chupacabra had attacked her Green Fist men, she insisted that she be set free in order to find the Chupacabra and retrieve a blood sample from it, which Providence could use to synthesize an antitoxin. Rex volunteered to aid her along the way. While attempting to track down and capture the Chupacabra, the two worked together quite efficiently. At one point, Valentina was even willing to risk herself for Rex, who was ill from being bitten by the Chupacabra earlier. They set up traps and captured the Chupacabra only to let it free. Her men were saved thanks to Rex. Luckily for Valentina, Rex let her go, telling Oso she escaped. Appearances Season two * 208. "Outpost" Trivia * Valentina's appearance is very similar to one of the voice actress' past characters: Sheyera Hol. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Minor characters